Dishwashing machines are used in many homes, but they have their limitations. Even with a dishwashing machine, many things such as oversized pots need to be cleaned by hand in the sink. There are also homes with no dishwashing machines and thus there is no other option than to wash the dishes by hand. Getting splashed or sprayed is a common consequence of washing by hand.
One could wear an apron, but it would be easier to have a convenient shield in the sink or basin to prevent the person from being splashed or sprayed. The current splash guard system would be low profile, easy to use and easy to store. The appearance of the device can be enhanced by placing a logo on it, such as that of a sports team.
The splash guard would be tablet shaped having a plurality of suction cups attached to the bottom portion of a panel. The suction cups are used to easily attach and detach the splash guard from a sink wall directly in front of the person performing the washing function. The splash guard would be made of a flexible plastic material and further have the ability to fold over itself, roughly in half, attach to itself and be stored out of the way while still attached to the sink.
Alternatively, the splash guard can simply be removed from the sink when not needed and hung somewhere in the kitchen from an aperture in the panel. Another alternative is removal of the splash guard panel from the suction cups when not needed and also hung somewhere in the kitchen from the aperture in the panel.